


How to make it better (erase the mistakes made)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Small snippet of how things could have been...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Very brief....

Jared feels threatened, closed in and suffocated, breathing is almost impossible as the weight of his decision encloses him. When he’s got the time to stop and think over the endless possibilities he’s struck by the one glaring mistake, he asked her to marry him. She was bouncing around as happy as a spring lamb, her little face all lit up and beautiful, could he take that away from her, rip it out of her, knock her off her feet, hurt her. No he couldn’t, but she was no fool.

 

Genevieve sat quietly in her flat in LA, soon she wouldn’t be living here but sharing a home with Jared and she was excited about that. Trouble was there was a nagging doubt raging in the back of her mind and she had a dreadful feeling everything was about to come crashing around her head. She tied her dark hair out of the way and started sorting out the cupboards in the kitchen, suddenly stopping and sliding down the refrigerator sitting on the floor. Large fat tears escaped her eyes and slowly made their way over her cheek bones, this would be the hardest decision she’d ever made. She was about to break up with a man she was convinced she loved intensely all because she knew he was making a mistake and he shouldn’t be with her. 

 

Jensen was being idle and lounging around on the sofa, the TV was on but his thoughts were elsewhere and despite the programme being interesting his mind was thinking through things. He was hurting in the worst way possible, hiding it well admittedly but hurting nonetheless. He’s split with Danni a couple of weeks ago now, and she’d been well pissed off with him, flung insults and cried a great deal, then left practically taking the door of it’s hinges as she left the flat. She’d not been in touch now since that day and has chosen to collect her stuff when Jensen wasn’t in, much easier that way for both of them.

 

Danni had moved into a friends place shortly after her break up with Jensen, she’d been in a foul mood for a few weeks. Not helped much by friends constantly telling her she was better off without him, now her head clearer and after a few reality checks she was beginning to think they were right. Jensen’s head had been elsewhere for a long time and despite her best efforts to make things right he’d been very distant. Knowing it wasn’t anything she’d done she could only assume it was another woman, and she was bitter very bitter about that. With the majority of her stuff in storage all she had with her now was clothes and some other odds and ends, nothing reminded her of Jensen, and she’d decided to make a clean break. The only thing not returned to Jensen was the beautiful diamond engagement right and there was no way in hell she was handing that back.

 

Jared picked up his mobile and rang Genevieve several times, six in all before disconnecting and sitting staring into space. He needed to do this, he’d promised after all and he shouldn’t break promises should he?

 

The words came surprisingly easy “sorry” “I never meant it to happen like this” they fell easily from her lips, she cried quietly down the ‘phone. He was shocked by the revelation and the weight of it all lifted, he felt bad but better, sad and happy, tired but strangely exhilarated.

 

Another ‘phone call was made, Jared listened to the ringing sound and finally Jensen’s half asleep drawl down the ‘phone.

 

“Hey Jared.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m free.”

 

Silence for a short while, then a sigh.

 

“You okay with that?”

 

“Pretty much, come over Jensen we need to talk.”

 

“On my way.”

 

The phone disconnected and Jared sat quietly waiting, listening to the sounds of his flat; the clicking of Harley’s claws on the floor a yawn from Sadie. This was it then, this was what they’d both been waiting for, a way out, and a way for them to be together.

 

It wasn’t going to be easy but who said they wanted it that way. Jared waited, the sound of the car engine outside in the parking space in front of his flat, his heart rate quickened as he opened the door and eagerly hugged Jensen. They stood for a while, then Jared kicked the door closed shutting out prying eyes. They had a lot to talk about and all the time in the world to do it.


End file.
